My Sonic Fanfic
by JJTHENOOB
Summary: Well its as the title says my Fanfic its about the only one i really tried on so rate and if you feel like flaming BRING ON YOUR WORST FLAME ME TURN ME INTO THE BURNIGN MAN MWAHAHAHA


Disclaimer: I don't own any one in this story. They are all the property of Sega or whoever they belong to. I'm going to use first person for the first chapter so if you don't like it, flame it I don't got a problem with it.

Chapter1: What happened

Hi my name is Sonic the hedgehog. I'm going to tell you a tale of how Eggman screwed up my life, but I'm getting ahead of myself lets start at the begging. It all started when me and my gang went to stop one of Eggmans stupid plans again. Seriously if he was serious about anything he would choose his own Freaking robots and not leave it to a slot machine its just stupid. Off task again sorry, but he came up with a plan to launch a laser at the moon to throw it off track and throw the earth into the sun with the help of both the chaos and sol emeralds. If you destroy the earth you cant rule it. Though he thought he could hold the world for ransom freaking idiot.

The gang consisted of everyone. ME, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream and her chao, Shadow, Rouge, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Silver, Blaze, hell Cosmo some how made it. I don't know why but even Jet, Wave, and Storm where there. Aparently if the earth is thrown off balance something in Babylon happens its all Bull Shit.

Well we were heading towards Eggmans base. Tails, Cosmo, Cream, and Amy all flew in the X-wing. Every one else was riding there boards from sonic riders, except rouge she was flying. Me and Jet were having a race. That asshole seriously needs to get a life.

We were about half way across the body of water between mainland and Eggys island when he started launching heat seeking missles at us. "Tails pull on ahead" I told him through the com. "What about you guys" he asked. "Well catch up just go on ahead" Knuckles yells. "Alright but Amy's comin down" tails replies. Amy jumps out of the X-wing with her board and lands on it. "I'm not leaving you behind sonic" Amy yells. "Wow what a Drama queen" Blaze says. "What was that Blaze" Amy asks dodging another missile. "Nothing you fat whore" blaze replies firing a fire ball to blow up a missile. "Guys focus" shadow says using his chaos powers to blow up a missile.

Then I got a great idea "Everyone pull ahead Blaze I need your help" I yell over the blast of another missile right next to me. "Why" asks silver. "Well draw the missiles off just go" I yell "so get going". "You don't have to tell me twice" Jet says "lets go" him, Storm, and Wave take off, so does everyone else except. "Sonic I do…" "Amy just go ill be just fine" "Yeah Ill keep him safe don't worry" then wispers "may even steal him lover girl". "What was that" Amy asks disappearing in the distance, "Nothing". So me and Blaze are stuck dodging the missiles.

"Alright Blaze I'm going to create a tornado then I want you to light me on fire understand" "you know that sounds familiar from some where" "Hey" "alright just do it". So I create a tornado with my board and Blaze lights me on fire. The missiles being heat seeking all come towards me they all hit at the same time and send me flying in the opposite direction of Eggys base.

Me and my board land in the water, I struggle to my board which is floating above the water. "Blaze you ok" I ask over the com. "Yeah I'm fine although what you did was stupid as hell" "maybe but did it work" "yeah no more missiles are coming I think you got them all". "Alright you head on over to the base ill ketch up" "gotcha". So I try to catch up to everyone but im pretty sure there all already there I got thrown pretty far.

That's when things went wrong. I was almost there when a robot pops out of the water with Eggman as its head. "Hello Sonic thee hedgehog". I come to a halt in front of the robot. "Hey Eggman what are you doing out here when my friends are destroying your laser cannon in there". Well for one there is no laser cannon" he replies. "What?" I ask. "Two I wouldn't want to miss the fireworks know would I". All of a sudden his base EXPLODES. "Holly Shit what did you do to my friends" I yelled. "Oh there fine just look here they come". All of my friends come walking out a little bit chared but other than that fine. Theres some thing different about them though I couldn't put my finger on it at the time but you wana know what it is. Two things there unbridled hatred when they look at me, and there admiration for when they look at the Egg Bastard.

I ran up and start to ask them if they are okay but they ignore me. They walk straight past me and up to eggy knuckles asks him "So what do you want us to do boss" "Wait boss knuckles have you gone fucking crazy". "Shut up ya pussy" replies knuckles "what" "he said SHUT the FUCK up you fucking little bastard" yells Amy. That stopped me for a minute "Amy did you just say". "Yes sonic she just called her dream man nay her GOD a little bastard" beams eggman.

I look at Eggman "What did you do to them" "well you see I turned the fake laser room into a gas chamber/bombshelter". "When they steped in I locked the doors and set off the explosions". "Why" "well you see I'm making a new base that's mobile and id hate to let any one else have my base so boom, now will some one please get rid of this pest". "Gladly" all of them ran at me and threw me the beating of a life time I didn't stand a chance. Just when I thought they would kill me Eggman stopped them.

"Let him live he isn't a nuisance any more" "Awww" they all say. I look at Eggman How can they do this to me I'm there friend(cough)" "oh yeah the gas I gassed them with changes there feelings around right now I'm there best friend and you're there evil father that raped them as a child, metaphorically speaking that is, now lets go men" Toe tap. "Ugh and women" They all left me, just left me, bleeding on the ground including Cream, and Amy and Cosmo even tails with a smirk and a laugh. That's why it came to this.

That's the first chapter please rate it may decide on another chapter if you like. Or if you feel like flaming it GO AHEAD FLAME AWAY TURN ME INTO THE BURNING MAN GO OPEN SEASON ON ME I don't care


End file.
